the con-tester and the trainer
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto has come back to Hoenn after starting his journey in Sinnoh instead of Hoenn. he shall take part in both the Hoenn league and the grand festival. what will happen throughout this journey... who knows... paring is Naruto x May x Nicole!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody… this is my birthday gift to you all… yeah today on this August 1****st**** 2013 I have turned 17! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon **

"Look its Petelburg city!" A boy yelled out overlooking the cliff. "Pikachu, our first battle in the Hoenn region is comin up!" The boy said.

"Hey Ash, wait up, please. Do you mind telling me what's the big fat rush?" the girl asked.

"What do you think? I've got a big gym battle down there waiting for me!" the now named Ash said then turned and rushed down a hill towards the city.

"Yeah But, can't we slow down!" she yelled and was about to go after him when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice that was obviously male and was rough but gentle at the same time… a voice that belongs to the boy she loves to death. "Naruto!" She yelled in excitement "Your back from Sinnoh? When did you get back!? How long are you staying!?" the girl asked pumping question, after question, after question.

"Whoa, slow down May! In that order yes I'm back from Sinnoh, I got back about eight hours ago, and as for how long I'm staying… well lets just say that if your going on an adventure then I'm tagging along… that is if you decide to do that!" the newly named Naruto said as May turned to him and claimed his mouth with her own.

You see the thing is between the two of them is Naruto's parents and May's Parents got together around four years ago when Naruto was nine and May was seven, almost eight. The two parties decided that the two of them would be betrothed to each other and they would be told of this before May would leave on her journey into the world… well at least that is going to happen soon anyway as May has technically not left yet and both of them know nothing of the marriage, but the two have already been together since the two were little. They were always close the two of them just need the right push, and Naruto was the one to give that push and asked her out around a year before he left to start his journey in Sinnoh instead of Hoenn

Naruto looks like a carbon copy of his father in the sense that he has golden blond hair. He has two bangs framing his face, while the rest goes past his shoulder blades and spiky. (Think the main male trainer form XD Gale of Darkness!). He is dressed in a baggy outfit that looks totally badass (Once again think the main trainer from XD Gale of Darkness! I love that guy!), complete with a metal device that goes down his right arm.

When May caught up with ash, with Naruto tagging along, they were in a park "so ash, this gym battle must mean a lot to you." May said

"Are you kidding? If I win a gym battle there I get a badge and once I get eight of those badges I can compete in the Hoenn league!" Ash explained. 'That sounds great, I guess." May said

"come one you want to compete in the Hoenn league right?" Ash said as if it was a fact which Naruto noticed.

"So, Ash" said boy looked at him "you say that you want to compete in the Hoenn league which is great and all, but saying that may does as well, that's like me saying to combody who wants to relax and have fun be a Pokemon breeder to go out and get gym badges just because I told them to." Ash looked at Naruto confused "Look ash what I'm trying to explain is that you don't know what she is going to do and I don't know either, hell she might even take after me and go do Pokemon contests… of course I am going to try and go for the Hoenn league and the grand festival this time around… more on that later though…" Naruto explained as Ash now understood most of what he said but got the meaning, which is important (Don't get me wrong Ash is awesome but he is stupid as well!).

"Wonder what the petelburge gym leaders gonna be like." Ash asked himself

"I'm sure he's a nice guy…" may stated with Naruto trying not o beak out laughing. May noticed this and while ash was lost in thought she put a finger to her lips signaling him to be quite.

"What May do you know him?" ash asked. " well I don't really know him. The word on the street is he's very kind, and also very strong, course I hear he's very handsome, and a really great man." May said with Naruto raising a eyebrow at the whole handsome part… especially when it is her dad she's talking about… _what ever_

"Sounds like you know him pretty well…" ash said. "Well, no, I just wish I did."

"Hey I know how bout you come with me? And then we can meet him together." Ash asked.

"Well I really can't." May said. ''Why not?" ash asked confused. "Well you see, uh, I just have to go and take care of a few things first. Later Ash!" May said while dragging Naruto off with her.

Naruto and May eventually found themselves at the gym and they heard May's brother max so the two of them pop there head in the window "Hi max, what's going on?" Naruto and May ask at the same time.

"Uh, hi there sis" Max said then noticed Naruto "NARUTO YOU"RE BACK FROM SINNOH!" Max yelled.

"YOU'RE SISTER!" Ash yelled. Just then a man popped up nest to Naruto and May "well then, who have we here?" the man said. Then a woman showed up "Hello!" she said.

"Wait, who are you guys?" Ash asked totally confused

A small time later finds Naruto, May, Max, Ash, the two adults from before and two more adults, the new male is a tall blond with an angular face like Naruto, and the female had blood red hair a round face and blue eyes like her husband and son.

"Ash, these are my mother and father." May said "Pleased to meet you. I'm Norman," "And I'm Caroline." "And this is my little brother max."

Naruto then decided to introduce his parents "These are my mother and father." Naruto said "hello, it is nice to meet you, I'm Minato Namikaze, and this is my lovely wife, Kushina. You already are acquainted with my son, Naruto."

"Yeah I we met." Ash said referring to Max. 'I was just kidding, my dad is the real gym leader of the petelburge gym!" "That's right!"

"Okay…that means the petelburge gym is where you come from May?" ash asked

"Well I, yes!" May said panicking.

"Thank you for bringing May all the way home." Caroline said

"Oh, you're welcome, but really I didn't do much of anything at all."

"Mom, dad, this is the guy who lost in the silver conference second round!" Max yelled.

"I told you it was the championship tournament!" Ash said getting very riled up.

"His name is Al!" max yelled

"My name is Ash!" he yelled back

"Al, Ash, whatever." Max said

"Yeah and your not really the gym leader, are you!" ash said

"Of course I'm not silly, can't you see I'm just a kid?" max questioned.

'Oh and by the way dear, what happened to your bike?" Caroline asked her daughter.

Uh, well, you see, mom…(Que flashback)…" May said

"Sorry May…' Ash said depressed.

'That's not a big deal, bikes are replaceable." Norman said

"And walking is better for your health anyway." Caroline added.

"Tell me may, what kind of Pokemon did you choose from professor birch anyway?" Norman asked his daughter.

"Oh yeah, May Tell what you got!" Max said excitedly.

May stood up 'Torchic come on out" she yelled as she threw her Pokeballa nd said Pokemon came out.

'What? Why'd you pick that? If it were me I would have definitely have chosen a Treeko!" max said only to get attacked by the Torchic.

"Torchic stop that right now!" May ordered

'I think Torchic's a fine Pokemon to start out with." Norman stated

"And it's cute as a button!" Caroline said reassuringly.

"Really, Yeah."

After that they had lunch Ash had a gym battle in which… Ash got his ass kicked and team rocket attacked and kidnapped May's Torchic which got Naruto pissed so he followed them outside with everyone following him Naruto reached for one two of his pokeballs

'Go weavile! Dusknoir!" Naruto said as the Pokemon came out and everybody except for ash and Naruto thought _well I'll be, Dusklops and Sneasal can evolve farther, and to think that it happened in Sinnoh!_

"Weavile use Night slash! Dusknoir use ice punch in one hand and fire punch in the other!" Naruto ordered which got the Pokemon free.

Later on when Ash, May and Naruto were about to leave Norman, his wife, Minato and his Wife stood there and explained something "Naruto, May there is something you should know… about five years ago we got together with Naruto's Parents and arranged a marriage contract between you and Naruto… just thought you should know! Now I do believe it is time for you to get going!" Caroline said.

"Naruto, we also set up another marriage contract with another girl... i'm sure you'll like her!" Naruto's Mother Kushina said happily.

Naruto looked at his father 'Hey dad would you please look after three of my Pokemon so that I can take the two pokemon i hatched from eggs that I left with you before I went to Sinnoh with me on this journey as I bet they miss me a lot!" Naruto asked and his father nodded and brought out two pokeballs and handed them to his son "I figured you would ask that so I brought them with me now which Pokemon do you want me to look after?" he asked

Naruto brought out three pokeballs "My Roserade, Lucario, Weavile, Dusknoir, and my Espeon. Thank you!" Naruto said while thanking him.

With that Max showed up and they decided to have him come with them.

And so the new journey begins!

**Yeah hope you enjoyed it because it took so long for me to do this as I stated as soon as I woke up a I had nothing better to do…yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep so here is the next chapter of the con-tester and the trainer! For some of you who were confused as to what I meant by the title… as if it wasn't obvious plus chapter one pretty much explained it. Ok so Naruto started off his adventure in Sinnoh instead of Hoenn which is where he lives. Now he will journey through Hoenn with Ash, his soon to be little brother max, and his fiancé May. This time around instead of Naruto only doing contests… he will do that and go for the Hoenn league! Every contest will give out two ribbons instead of one… I need to do this in order for both Naruto and May to make it the grand festival along with the others from the series that made it.**

**Ok rant aside!**

**I'm happy… I just beat my Pokemon Ruby game that was sitting in my room collecting dust for the past five years… I tell you guys when I got to the elite four and had level 41-48 pokemon and everyone was level 50-58 and I got owned so many times I was just like FUCK IT and put the game down then came back an hour later after formulating statagies… I was dancing around my room like an idiot when I finally beat Steven! The whole reason behind this is because I own Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness and Pokemon Colosseum **

**ANYWAY!**

**EACH CHAPTER IS THE EQUOVALANT OF ONE EPISODE IN THE SERIES LEAVE A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE MORE THAN ONE EPISODE IN EACH CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon!**

The group of four walked into the Petelburg Woods and started looking at all the different Pokemon that would zoom in and out of sight or bush to bush.

May looked at Naruto "So, Naruto what are the two Pokemon that you hatched from eggs before you left… I didn't hear anything about this before?"

Naruto glanced at May for a moment "The reason I didn't tell anyone and why nobody found out about them after I left is because they are very rare Pokemon as there are only these two and their parents… that's it, that's all these two have are each other and me… teir parents found me when I was wandering outside of the city one day and held out two eggs which I took then… they left and I haven't seen them since. I did some research on the two parents and come across some interesting data.. but it is better if I show you the Pokemon as the two parents are known very well to collectors and people who seek out legends!" Naruto lectured as May, Ash, and Max listened in as the machine of Naruto's arm glowed for a moment. When the glow died down there two pokeballs where his palm would be if the glove part wasn't there (A/N it is not a snag machine!).

"Come one out Latios! Latias!" (They are not the ones from the movie! I made it so that they are their children… but instead they are shiny! Hehehe) Naruto said as he tossed the pokeballs up in the air and the Pokemon made themselves known to the world.

May and Max had stars in their eyes as they gazed upon two Pokemon of legend… the Eon duo, Latios and Latias. "WOW, so they are real! THIS IS SO COOL!" Max said/yelled.

"Tone is down a bit Max, but yeah they are awesome!" May said. Ash stood to the side confused as to that kind of Pokemon these two are. Naruto saw this and decided to give Ash some knowledge on the subjest. "Ash these two are the equivalent of pokemon such as Lugia, Ho-oh, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, you know… Pokemon like that." Naruto lectured.

A few moments later as if something clicked in Ash's mind he yelled out "NOW I GET IT!"

The trio of Naruto, Max, and May had to cover their ears as Ash pretty much screeched the sentence out to thee heavens. "Whoa there Ash, calm down and we continue onwards to Rustboro City." Naruto said to Ash, who nodded and they four of them started walking through the forest again after Naruto returned his Eon Pokemon back to their pokeballs.

Sometime later…

"Odd, I don't see a single one anywhere." Max said

As they walked May looked a little worse for wear. Well she just looked really hungry "Hey uh, any chance we are stopping for lunch soon?" May asked

Max and Ash just looked at her confused "Huh?" was Ash's intelligent response.

"But I haven't even seen one Pokemon yet!" Max protested.

Ash stopped which caused everyone else to stop "Huh, Did you think you could just look up and see one whenever you want max, it doesn't work that way." Ash told the kid

"But I always heard Petalburg forest is so full of Pokemon you can't miss them!" Max inquired.

"Oh yeah you definitely can't miss them…" Naruto said as everyone looked at Naruto only to have their jaws drop and their eyes almost pop out of their head. Naruto had a bunch of Zigzagoon following him, a few Treeco on his arms, and a Taillow perched on his head.

"How did you get all those Pokemon to come to you?" Ash and Max said to Naruto in unison.

"I honestly don't know as this kind of happens a lot…" Naruto said then turned to the Pokemon on him and following him. "ok that enough I have things to do so as much as I hate to say this… scram!" he finished.

May suddenly grabbed Ash and almost demanded "Ash, Naruto! Let's eat Lunch!"

"No! Let's go a different way!" Max protested.

"No, it's time for lunch Naruto!" May countered.

Ash looked like he has had enough and was about to go crazy while Naruto was completely calm even with both May and Max pulling him from side to side.

"STOOOOP TALKING, BOTH OF YOU! We will stop for a quick lunch break, then we will look for more Pokemon! Then we will decide which way to go after that!" Ash decided while Naruto had a small smirk on his face at how Ash reacted and thought _Ash you're going to have to get used to this if you are going to travel with us._

"Yeah!" "All right!" May and Max said respectively.

(A/N I just noticed that I'm two and a half pages in to this chapter and I'm not even I minute into the anime episode…. WTF!)

a short time later in a clearing "All right, lunch time!" Ash said and looked to Max, May, and Naruto who's metal device on his arm… well the palm part glowed then a "POP" sound later and a sandwich with a soda appeared in his hands.

"Naruto I've been meaning to ask… what exactly is that metal device on you arm and that metal device attacked to you headband over you ear?" Ash wondered.

May and Max looked at Ash and then Naruto "Oh yeah I've been wondering about that as well." May and Max said together.

Naruto stopped eating for a minute and explained "Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys about these devices. Well the divide attached to my headband is actually my Pokedex except it has a few added features such as how long it will take to evolve and what attacks the Pokemon know. The device on my arm is actually kind of like a pocket dimension as I mostly store Pokeballs in it for catching Pokemon but I do keep food in it as well for when I get hungry on my adventures… as I was traveling though Sinnoh alone. So yeah that's the basic run down of the devices and if you're not satisfied with that… then you will just have to wait and see what they do when I happen to reveal they're other properties and functions (Damn I haven't used words like those in a fucking long ass time… and I'm entering my last year of high school… I need to step up my game!).

"COOL! I wish I had one of those" Max said.

Ash looked like he was having an inner argument with himself on weather to go into fan boy mode over something like this but decided to stay quiet but have a look of awe and fascination.

May had stars in her eyes and was thinking _yet another reason why I love him… he always comes up with new things to invent_ (Yes I had Naruto invent these two devices!)_._

"Anyway, we needed a break; it will be much easier to hunt Pokemon on a full stomach!" Ash said.

"Well I guess I was getting kind of hungry!" max confessed

"No shit, you always get like that when you're hungry Max." Naruto said while said little kid in green pouted but nodded to Naruto signaling that he was right.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a Tauros." May said

"So where's lunch" May asked.

"I thought you were carrying it Max." Ash said.

"Uh I thought that you were going to grab it May!" said Max.

"You Mean!" Ash said.

"There's!" Max picked up after Ash.

"No lunch!" May finished.

'You're the professional traveler Ash. I'm surprised that you forgot something like our food!" May said rater depressed.

Naruto walked up to his fiancé and handed tossed her favorite sandwich to her. "there you go May!" Naruto said with a smile. To while May got up and kissed him 'You're the best Fiancé ever!" May said happily as she ate her sandwich.

Naruto sweatdropped "Well she always did love my cooking!" Naruto said which got the other two people to smile. 'May we please have some of your cooking!?" the two said with a very hungry and hopeless look on their faces.

"Nope, May is more important to me and her need are higher then yours, sorry!" Naruto said.

Max looked down sadly while trying to do a guilt trip "But you're going to be my brother soon, you wouldn't want you're brother to starve now would you?"

"You're right you are going to be my brother soon… but you're not yet so you're guilt trip doesn't work. Hell, even the famous Puppy dog pout never worked on me!" Naruto told the little boy.

After some groveling with Naruto still not giving Ash and Max any food Ash sat up "Man, I wish Brock was still with us!" Ash thought aloud.

"Brock?" May said

"Brock Who?" asked Max.

"A friend of mine that I was traveling with before, he knows lots about Pokemon. But he really knows how to cook too!"

"Uhh" Max moaned "I need food!" he said as he opened his bag and brought out some chocolate. Which Ash fought over it with Max.

Just as Max was about to split it in half something swooped down and snatched it out of his hand. Max and Ash ran after the bird while May and Naruto just happily jogged after them while eating another sandwich.

"Wow! I finally found a Pokemon!" Max yelled in excitement.

"What is that Pokemon?" Ash asked

"A Taillow!" Max replied.

After they caught up to Max and Ash, Naruto and May saw Ash's Pikachu zap some apples so that they would fall from the trees… which they did but more Taillow popped out of the trees and snatched them up.

"Uh oh… this is bad." Ash said as a flock of Taillow came out and were glaring at the group.

"It almost looks like their about to attack!" Max added.

Naruto decided to speak up "You know max, for someone who claims to be smart you sure are dumb, do to the fact that they look like they are going to attack… that usually means that if we make a wrong move… they will attack. There is one thing that you, Ash and Max should know as I will just carry May!" Naruto said while May was confused but smiled at the fact that Naruto really cared for her well being.

"Huh and what would that be Mr. I know everything!" Max snapped at Naruto.

"first of all I do not claim to know everything as there is always something to learn even when you think there is not… and secondly.. I don't have to outrun them… I just have to outrun you!" Naruto said

Just then Ash's Pikachu jumped up and shocked all of the Taillow with a thunderbolt… then another… and another.

"How is this Possible? Pikachu scored a direct hit!" Max asked

Naruto, who along with May, who are both out of range and also the Taillow don't mind them do to the fact that they did nothing to earn their ire, spoke up "Ash! Remember what Taillow's Pokedex entry said… That's you problem!" Naruto yelled.

Ash looked confused and then a comical Light bulb appeared over his head… how that got there, well that is anybodies guess. "Oh… yeah we're in trouble…"Ash told the kid in green.

Just then a shadow appeared over the duo "Forretress, Explosion!" the man said

Ash just stared for a moment then spoke up "Hey… it's Brock…" Naruto, Max, and May looked at each other then at the dark skinned male then spoke in harmony "This is Brock?"

Said man looked over his shoulder and smirked and of course his teeth had to sparkle when he smiled.

A short time later the group walked into another clearing by a river. We'll be safer if we walk outside the forest!" Brock informed.

"Thanks Brock, we were lucky you came by." Aid the boy with the infamous Pikachu and self proclaimed Pokemon Master.

"Well you should really thank Forretress. It's good to see you again Pikachu. Looks like you got hurt a little bit, huh. Here" Brock said as he pulled out a super potion to spray on the Pikachu's Wounds to heal them.

"So Brock, what are you doing out here, I thought you'd go home." Ash inquired. "I did go home and everything's fine. So I decided to come back out. And Professor Birch told me you were headed to Rustboro city. So I decided to come out here and see if I could find ya!" Brock informed the group.

"Hey, does that mean we're going to travel together again?" Ash asked the Dark skinned man. "Yeah, if you don't mind" Brock told Ash.

"Best news I've had all day. Let me introduce you to my new friends. This is May and her brother Max as well as her Fiancé Naruto Namikaze from Petalburg City, and this is my friend Brock. He's training to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder." Ash told the group.

"Hi there." 'Hey Brock, nice to meet you. It's cool being a breeder huh?"

"Yeah, I still got a lot to learn though, But hi." Brock said then turned his head towards Naruto "Hey, You're Naruto Namikaze! I heard all about you're Poekmon contests from one of my sisters who I recently found out is infatuated with you! I heard all about you're Typhlosion, I Heard it was unique… Can I see it?" Brock Asked the Blond trainer.

Naruto nodded and his Dimension Arm (That's what I'm going to call it as that is basically what it is!) glowed for a few seconds and a luxury ball levitated in the air before he caught it and let the Pokemon out 'Typhlosion come on out!" Naruto called.

When his Typhlosion came out Ash, May, Max, and Brock were in awe at the beauty of his Typhlosion. "How are you doing girl? Want to stay out of you're Pokeball for a while and journey with us?" Naruto asked his Typhlosion who nodded her head happily but growled a bit which Naruto understood. "Oh Sorry about that I totally forgot as it has been so long since you have been out to play!" Naruto said

Brock, Max, and Ash looked confused "Umm what's going on with Naruto, am I crazy or can he actually understand what his Pokemon is saying?" Ash wondered aloud.

May decided to inform them of the situation "No Ash you are not going Crazy, you see the thing is… on Naruto's father's side of the family a good number of people can understand Pokemon speech which helps them to become better trainers, contesters, and Breeders. If somebody in his family wants to bestow that gift on a person outside of the family has to do a short ritual with the person which apparently only takes around twenty minutes."

Brock looked almost giddy "Do you think he could do the Ritual on me. I would be really grateful to him if he did!" Brock asked. Naruto walked up to the group. Sure Brock I can do the Ritual on you. We can do it right now if you want." Naruto said to which Brock Nodded and so he underwent the ritual. Which made him a very happy man (I did this because it will help the story later on and come on Brock wants to be the best Pokemon Breeder and Being able to understand Pokemon Speech will be very helpful in his quest!).

After the Ritual Ash decided to pick up where he previously left off 'When I met Brock he was the Gym leader of Pewter City!" Ash told them.

"Really!" "Hey, Our dad's a Gym leader too!"

"May's and Max's dad is the Gym Leader of Petalburg City!" Ash added in.

"I bet you two want to become gym leaders too." Brock stated.

"Well, I don't know about that." May said

"I don't even have my first Pokemon yet." Max said rather depressingly.

Brock walked up to Max, got down on one knee and spoke in a sincere tone of voice "Don't worry Max, these things take time. It'll happen before you know it!" "Ok" "That's why I left most of my Pokemon at home! So my brothers could practice."

'That's cool" Said Ash.

"Cool! Forretress's Explosion Attack was AWESOME!" Max yelled.

"Hey thanks! OH yeah, Naruto what makes you're Typhlosion so unique?" Brock asked the Blond.

Naruto smiled then looked towards his partner who growled "Show eh what makes you so Special Hana (I chose to only give a nickname to his starter… as to why Hana. Well for one Typhlosion is modeled after a wolf and on my top five Favorite Females to have as a girlfriend for Naruto or an OC is Hana Inuzuka!)." Naruto asked his most valued Partner.

Hana turned towards the group and revved up her flames which to everyone but Naruto's surprise, were Blue and Green (OH YEAH! I just thought that these two colors would look badass on a Typhlosion!). "Ok Hana, Flamethrower on that bolder!" Naruto ordered his partner, who did as she was told. Everyone found out that Hana's flames were the same Blue and Green but the thing that interested Brock was that her flames were hotter than any fire Pokemon he has ever seen… and he has seen his fair share.

As Brock was cooking up a stew with May and Ash hovering over him the Taillow leader from before… that one with the chocolate stash came flying over to Ash's Pikachu. And started speaking with it, challenging Pikachu to a battle which there was no actual winner as Ash caught it in a Pokeball thus ending the match.

Next team rocket showed up with the flock of Taillow… and got their asses handed to them tenfold. (I wrote this battle about thirteen times and still was unsatisfied. If you want to add my best one in then I will if there is a munch of people who want it!)

After the battle… or massacre, or whatever you want to call it. They had lunch with the Flock of Taillow getting some as well.

'This is some great stew… No offence up Naruto's stew is better… I don't know why but just the way he makes it… it's just sooooooo goooood!" May complemented. Max agreed as he has also experienced Naruto's cooking. It was decided that next time they would try Naruto's cooking instead of Brock's cooking as he also wanted to try Naruto's cooking and compare notes so that they could make their food even better.

After lunch the Taillow went to leave and the one that Ash caught flew up to say goodbye.

"There they go." Said Ash. "Yep!" Brock added.

"Time for us to get moving too, Lets head out to Rustboro City!" Ash said in excitement.

"Great, but first we'll do the dishes!" Brock said which got groans from Max, May, and Ash. Naruto just smiled. 'Actually Brock let them relax as they had a long day, you as well. I'll do the dishes for you as I find it kind of relaxing after all the stuff I went through in Sinnoh." Naruto said while everyone nodded except Brock who insisted on helping with the dishes which Naruto finally relented in the argument and let Brock help.

**Ok hope you all liked this chapter and just so you know Naruto won't be getting any Pokemon for a while as he is content with what he has now just know that his next three Pokemon will be after the third gym but before the battle with the fifth Gym leader Norman! **

**Stay tuned for the next installment of "The Con-tester and the Trainer!" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone how's it going! Anyway let's just get into this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon!**

Naruto looked on at the scene before him along with May and Max. "So why are we watching Ash battle again?" Naruto asked the group.

May went into a thinking position "Honestly I have no idea, but it is better than doing nothing."

Naruto sighed "'Yeah, I guess you're right." He said in defeat.

"Beedrill use twin needle!" the opposing trainer said.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered his Pikachu. "Beedrill is unable to Battle. Pikachu wins." Brock announced. "Yeah, that was great Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

While this was going on Naruto was thinking about his fathers words before he left with Ash, Max, and May. _Naruto, we also set up another marriage contract with another girl... I'm sure you'll like her!_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder who this other girl is and also what May said after they left on their journey after he asked her how she felt about it _Don't worry, I swing both ways so it should be fun!_ She said and Naruto found that kind of hot.

Back on the battlefield "Good work Beedrill!" the unknown train complemented reassuringly to his Pokemon. "Hey, how's Beedrill doing?" Ash asked with concern. "Just fine, and I want to thank you for such an incredible battle Ash. Put er there!" the unknown trainer said and held out his hand, which Ash took in his hand as a sign of respect towards his fellow trainer. "Heh, I should be thanking you!" Ash told him. "Hope we get to battle again some time!" the Mystery Man said to Ash "Me too!"

"Wow, that Battle was totally awesome, wasn't it May, huh Wasn't it Naruto!" Max asked the two. "Yeah!" May replied "I'm just glad it's over with, but yes it was a good battle. Not awesome, but a good battle." Naruto said in a rather board and dull tone of voice.

After a little bit of talking the group continued their journey towards Rustboro City. 'Two Trainers ending their Battle with a warm hand shake. Now that's true sportsmanship!" May said a little impressed by that fact.

"Well that's what Pokemon Battling is really all about. Friendship between trainers." Brock informed May as well as Young Max.

"Yeah, that's for sure, if you're not making friends, then what's the point." Ash told May.

"I guess I can see that, but you're wasting a lot of energy in you're battling Ash" Max scolded Ash. 'Take the attack you just used, if you used quick attack you would have avoided twin needle."

"What are you talking about, if I just went chargin in." Ash defended. "Yeah, well whatever. I have to remember you're still in training." Max scolded.

Naruto walked up to Max and slapped in the back of the head "Max! I have heard enough out of you and you're smart ass remarks about what you would have done! First of all Ash is not you, second of all who is the one with the experience. In the heat of battle some things can't be avoided or changed no matter how hard you try." Naruto scolded Max.

Soon after a rustling in the bushes in front of their little group caught all of their attention. A Pokemon jumped out and ran off, this Pokemon looked like a damn ass spiky raccoon. This Pokemon was of course a Zigzagoon.

"Huh, what's that?" Max asked "A Zigzagoon." Answered May "Zigzagoon?" Ash questioned.

"Awesome, I never knew that Zigzagoon could get so Big!" Max said rather loudly, not quite yelling but it was almost there.

"Hmm, what do you mean Max?" His sister asked.

Said Brother turned to his sister "The average Zigzagoon is only sixteen inches tall, and only weighs 8 pounds!" max informed his sister.

"That's a hell of a lot smaller than that one." Ash stated.

Naruto nodded "That may be true but Max, you have to remember that an average is just about the size of the sixteen inches, but there are always bigger or smaller Pokemon of the same species. Weather they are big or small or as normal as people now a days call normal the average…" he lectured his young Padawa… I mean soon to be younger brother.

"look at that, there's about a zillion more of them." May commented

"but their much smaller, like normal Zigzagoon." Ash stated as an afterthought. Then noticed what the various Zigzagoon were looking at "Wow, it looks like those Zigzagoon are quite interested in those Pincer and that Sentret."

Just then the bigger Zigzagoon got closer and Naruto looked at it more closely and tried not to break out laughing _oh my GOD that guy is in a costume so he can try to blend into the crowed. Hahahahahaha!"_ Naruto laughed to himself in his mind.

The monstrous Pokemon stood up and with an "AWWW!" and threw off its spiky fur to reveal a rather weird man. "AHHHH that Pokemon disguised itself as a human!" May yelled while freaking out and once again Naruto had to cover his mouth and bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You want to take another whack at that one sis because that really is a human!" Max yelled at his sister.

'I didn't know Zigzagoon could evolve into a human…" May said. Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and he just broke down laughing while rolling on the floor with Hana next to him doing the same as they couldn't believe what May was saying. It was just to funny (I was cracking up when I saw this episode, I was going to skip it but I really wanted to share my laughter with you all!) to pass up.

"Are we really related?" Max asked his questionable sister while doubting his relation to her.

"Ok Zigzagoon, it's time you and I to do some battling!" Said random trainer who the group thinks is a little messed up in the head.

Max looked at him "See May, one hundred percent genuine human."

"I need a closer look!" she said as she grabbed the mystery mans face "I guess you're right."

Naruto and Hana who had just finished laughing a few minutes ago broke out into another fit of laughter. "haha Oh my hahaha GOD ahahahaha May hahahaha listen hahahaha to what hahaha you're ahahaha saying ahahaha!" Naruto said between fits of laughter as May just glared at him then Blushed madly when she realized what she has been saying which only served to make her look like an idiot in front of everybody.

"Wait, Zigzagoon, come back!" the man shouted then turned towards May "Thank You ], THIS IS ALL YOU"RE FAULT THAT THOSE ZIGZAGOON WALKED AWAY!" he yelled as he got up in her face… that is until Naruto and his Typhlosion Hana appeared in front of him growling and Hana had her beautiful flames burning Black, which only happened when she is pissed and when her trainer is pissed when Naruto catches a Pokemon, His emotions affect each and everyone one of his Pokemon. It is as if their hearts become one with one another and a mutual respect and understanding Bond in formed. It is not clear why but it has only ever served to help him in his life.

"Hold it right there jackass!" Naruto growled in a low but dangerous tone of voice that said _'one wrong move and you're ass is going to be torched by a flamethrower'_ "Don't blame others for making a fool out of yourself. Also when the Zigzagoon simply walked away, you were in running distance from them as it would only take you around a minute or two to catch up to them and you would be fine. But instead you threaten and blame my fiancé for your own short comings… Apologize… NOW!" Naruto finished which had the man on his knees bowing repeatedly to May saying he was sorry (I had so much fun writing this paragraph, you have no idea how much fun that was!).

The guy suddenly shot up when he noticed something 'Hey you guys are wearing knickers too! That's so cool! You're the same as me!" he yelled with Naruto's eyes narrowing to a very dangerous degree with Hana mirroring the gesture.

"What" Max and May relied in collaboration with each other.

"What do you mean they're the same as you?" Ash asked the psychotic lunatic. "Who are you anyway?" May asked said lunatic.

"What's my name, truthfully I have many names!" he began until Naruto cut him off "Is Psychotic Lunatic one of them?" he asked. Said lunatic nodded and lowered his head in shame "… yes that is one of them" he said in a low sad tone of voice, but his head shot up "But there are other names as well! Like this one!" He yelled as he suddenly was back in his Zigzagoon suit "At times I'm a Zigzagoon wandering the forest, sometimes I'm a Tentacruel riding the ocean waves, and other times I'm a dancing Bellossom, but if you want to know what my true identity is, well I am Nicoli, Nicoli the Knickerboker!" he said with enthusiasm over a subject that people should not be so enthusiastic about… well to each his or her own.

"uh ok, what's a Knickerboker?" Ash asked the strange lunatic whose name is apparently Nicoli.

Naruto decided to speak up 'It is people like him who are overly obsessed with Knickers that it can not be good for their mental health!"

Nicoli nodded 'That's right! Wait, what do you mean it is not good for my mental health?!" he yelled.

Naruto snickered a little bit with his Typhlosion smiling a huge ass smile spreading almost across her whole face. "What I mean is that being to overly obsessed about something is not a good thing. It can in a sense take over you're life to the point that people will not want be around you, thus causing you to become insecure about yourself thus making you even more obsessed (my friend had this problem until I explained it to him in even more detail than this it took about ten minutes!), it makes you're life very lonely… and not many people like to live the life of a loner…" Naruto stated.

Apparently everything Naruto said was totally ignored by Nicoli as he went up to May and Max to explained what it was even though they heard Naruto and understood where he was coming from. "A Knickerboker is the name for naturalist trainer such as myself, we thrive on communing with Pokemon while exposing our knees. And obviously you're knickerbockers too! So tell me, what are you're names you guys?" he said then went flying ten feet up into the air as his but was aflame with black fire.

"Dude, Back. The. Fuck. Off." Naruto commanded with Hana charging up a Black Flamethrower in her mouth which was ignored once again by the man. This annoyed Naruto to levels that are rivaled by none. In Sinnoh, hell even in Petalburg he is known to not get angry very often but when he is you better fucking _RUN_ for the nearest hideaway and hope he doesn't find you, because if he does then you are in for a world of excruciating pain and misery.

"Uhhhhh, well my name is May…" "And my name is Max!"

"Any my name is Ash, I'm from Pallet Town."

"My name is Brock, I'm From Pewter City."

"I guess that just leaves me… My name is Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto said a little annoyed by this guy and frankly the others agree that this guy is very freaky and extra annoying.

"It's really nice to meet you May and Max! Yes, those are two worthy names for two knickerbockers." Said the creepy man.

"Um, excuse me. Listen we are _**NOT**_ wearing knickers, these are plain old shorts!" Naruto nodded as Max spoke up to agree with her in his own way "I don't think I want to be called a bocker…"

"Now, Now calm down, there's no use getting you're knickers in a bundle! HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed like a madman hopped up on drugs.

Naruto had only one thought on his mind at the moment _Can I torch this guy and get away Scott free from the police never finding out about me doing it?"_

'So tell us, why were you dressed up like that Zigzagoon suit?" Brock asked.

"I guess you still don't get it. I wear it to become one with Pokemon and learn their inner feelings. As soon as I know exactly the way their thinking it's easy to capture them." Nicoli lectured to the group who didn't want to be lectured.

"So you do that to Catch Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I want to challenge the Petalburg Gym leader. But first I want to catch a Zigzagoon, they live right here in this forest!" he replied

"Petalburg Gym huh?" May said

"Then you're gonna be battling our dad!" Max said.

"Your dad?" Nicoli asked

"Yeah, their dad is the Petalburg Gym leader at the Petalburg gym, so that's who you'll be up against!" Ash informed the crazy knickerbocker.

"You're kiddin' me; hey I have an idea let me battle the two of you. If you two are the children of a real gym leader then I'm sure battling you guys would be great practice for me. Besides that I would like to check out you're skills as a trainer." The Knickerbocker stated.

"Maybe you should battle somebody else… like my fiancé Naruto here. He's a lot stronger than me. If you beat him then I will battle you, how about that?"

The knickerbocker thought about it for a minute then nodded "sure that is if he's up to the challenge!"

Naruto stepped up and got an evil gleam in his eye and said in a deep voice that scared the boys… but it was a major turn on for May "Gladly…"

"Ok, that settles that, there's a field just ahead! I just can't wait to battle, so come on." He said as he walked away with the others following them Naruto returned Hana to her Pokeball and gave May a reassuring and in her mind a very sexy smile.

In the clearing Naruto and Nicoli stood a few yards apart having a stare down. "Ok, Ready! Here goes!"

Brock walked up to be the referee "Each trainer will use one Pokemon! The battle will be over when either one is unable to continue!" Brock announced

"Ok/Got it!" Nicoli and Naruto said in acknowledgment.

"Mudkip, Let's Go!" Nicoli said then went into a new Mudkip Costume.

"Typhlosion, Take the Battlefield by Inferno!" Naruto called out as the Pokeball opened and a Blue and Green inferno appeared and when it died down Hana was there is all her glory.

"Typhlosion? He's going to use a Fire type Pokemon against a Water type Pokemon?" Nicoli commented which got Hana to narrow her eyes as she hated to be made fun of and underestimated. Hell hath no fury like a very strong female Typhlosion scorned.

"And now begin!" Brock commanded.

"Hana go in with a quick attack then hit Mudkip with a thunder punch!" Naruto ordered which surprised everybody since Hana apparently knows a electric type attack thus making up for her type disadvantage against water types.

Considering how strong Hana is due to her being fully evolved and having been very well trained. And how much weaker Nicoli's Mudkip is since it is not even evolved into a Marshtomp yet to eliminate the type disadvantage against electric type attacks… well lets just say that that Mudkip is pretty much done for!

"I…I lost to… to this weirdo?" Nicoli said in disbelief only for everyone to sweatdrop.

"Speak for yourself man you're the weirdo here not Naruto… he is awesome and cooler than you'll ever be!" Max told the knickerbocker who just sulked even more. There was even a comical thunder cloud over his head taunting hum even more because of the mini lightning bolts raining down from the cloud as well.

A little while later with the crazy dude gone looking for a Zigzagoon, we find the group walking through the forest when they came across another clearing "Hey May?" Naruto said turning to her.

"Huh? What is it Naruto?" she asked. "How about we battle for a little bit so that you can get used to battling and have a better idea of what to do should a situation happen like it did back there. Just know that I won't let you back out of battles most of the time like you did back there. You need to battle to become more experienced and to both grow as a person and to bond with the Pokemon you catch!" Naruto said to his lover (can they be called that or do they have to have Sex first to be called that… I honestly don't care so I will use it but for those of you who care and me being too uncaring to change it unless somebody speaks up it will stay as is!).

May nodded and so they trained May in the ways of battling against both trainer and against some of the wild Pokemon that would enter the clearing from time to time. Eventually… by eventually it is really three hours later may had enough experience to battle basic trainers who are new to battling and some more experienced trainers in which May has the type advantage against.

With that they started on their way once again towards Rustboro City

**After a while I got tired of that damn guy and just left him to team rocket… which he defeats instead of Ash.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we go again. So yeah I have had nothing to do lately since I finished summer school and qualified to start my senior year of high school… so lets get this show on the road!**

**I saw that some of you are wondering who the second fiancé is… well she will appear in Rustboro City and just a heads up… she is not a character from the Pokemon series!**

**Also thank you vanetsu for letting me know that!**

**To those people who had a good laugh last chapter I decided to put a comical scene in this one as well… **

**I found it funny but I don't know if you people will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon!**

Walking through the forest at a rather sedate (that's the right term… correct?) pace we find our favorite little group consisting of Naruto, Ash, May, Max, and Brock. Well they were walking along until May started complaining "I'm not happy!" she said pathetically.

"Come on May, we just finished taking a break!" Ash commented

"I wouldn't call that a break…" she complained again. "All right, I guess we'll just have to take another one…" ash replied in defeat.

"There's a Pokemon Center just ahead!" Max called out which got Brock's attention especially if you saw the gleam in his eye… or line… what the hell is it damn it

"Really! There is!" May practically yelled out in pure joy and looked like she was about to start dancing. That is until Brock grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the center… well yeah he started to do that but his fair was suddenly engulfed in a blue blaze that mad his head look like something out of a horror film.

Brock seamed to notice this and started to run around like an idiot screaming "AHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR IS ON FIRE! HOW WILL I IMPRESS NURSE JOY IF I'M BALD! AWWWWW" he kept yelling until he ran into a low tree branch which hit his head and he did a back flip around the branch with his face landing in a pile of Pokemon SHIT. When Brock woke up only to find his face still in the shit he instantly got up and ran around again only to notice he couldn't see with all the shit on his face so he ran into a huge tree which had a swarm of Ninjask in it which started attacking him until he once again ran into a tree but this time he stayed down especially after one of the Ninjask used Fury Cutter on his precious sack filled with his two most treasured possessions (You all know what I'm talking about)!

While all of this was happening Naruto was patting Hana on the head and promised to give her a grooming when they get to Rustboro city.

Max and May were on the floor laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes and started coughing when they started laughing to hard but it didn't deter them from starting up again.

As for Ash… he was trying to wake his long time buddy and traveling partner up while staying as far away from the shit faced Brock as possible.

While laughing May backed up into a tree and felt something weird so she turned around. "Hey, what's that sticking out of this tree?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash agreed

"Wonder what it is." Max said.

"Something sure happened here" May stated the obvious.

"Maybe a Pokemon battle?" Max replied.

"Uhh, I guess, but who'd use this in a Pokemon battle?" Ash wondered.

Naruto for the first time saw the item and his along with Hana's eyes narrowed "Ash…" Naruto said in a low and quivering voice full of an inferno of anger of what he thinks it is and what it was used for. "Let me see that object…" he almost growled to which Ash quickly gave him the object.

Naruto inspected it thoroughly and his eyes narrowed even farther with Hana's flames burning brighter and more fierce than a thousand suns. Naruto held his hand out in front of him to give them a better look of the item. "see how the blade was embedded into the tree along with a rather thin net, but the net is very strong and resilient… I ran across a few people who used things like these as they were after Hana due to her unique features." He said getting narrowed eyes out of the group who didn't quite know where this was going but they did know that they won't like it.

Naruto closed his hand and to everybody's, except for Hana and Naruto, surprise he crushed it into dust as he opened his hand a gust of wind came by and scattered the remains to the wind. Naruto breathed in the fresh air, closed his eyes, took a deep shaky breath and said "Poachers… that is what these people are… I will stop them if they are around here in this area… if not then I just hope somebody else can…" he finished.

A little while later after they calmed down Naruto and Hana, they arrived at the Pokemon center while dragging Brock who was still unconscious and was moaning "Oh Nurse Joy, Oh Please one more time, just one more round!" this made everybody who knew what he meant want to either gag (May and Ash), laugh (Naruto), or find out what he was going on about (Max).

"Hello, welcome to my Pokemon center!" Nurse joy said happily which got Brock, who magically had his face cleaned and his hair back in place, to shoot up onto his feet with arms open wide and teen sparkling to the extreme "NURSE JOY!" Brock yelled out.

Well that is until May shoved his pathetic love struck ass out of the way and onto the floor. "Hey, Nurse Joy, did they transfer here from the Pokemon center in Oldale town?" she asked.

"Huh?" was the reply "May remember? You really helped us all out at the Pokemon center back there!" May insisted.

"Well, I don't see how that is possible, since I've never seen any of you before." The pinket told May.

"Never? But you're Nurse Joy right?" May asked totally confused.

"Right! But the nurse joy you know in Oldale Town is my older sister!" Nurse Joy agreed.

"Really?" may asked not really sure if it was the truth.

"Cross my heart, hehe" she said with a small giggle at the end.

Back with Brock he was in the fetal position rocking back and forth crying waterfalls with a storm cloud over his head complete with thunder, lightning, rain, and tornado's. He kept muttering "So not fair!"

While he was muttering this Naruto and Hana decided to have some fun. So he went outside and found a small metal rod with a point on the end and had Hana superheat it to a very high temperature but not quite enough to melt it. They went back in side and every time he would end his sentence Naruto would Poke him in the butt so he would go flying into the air only to crash back down and go back to his former position and do it all over again.

(A/N I'm sorry if it looks like I'm bashing some of them but come on people I want to have some fun with the story… it is not really bashing anyway as Naruto doesn't really hate him he as just annoyed that he grabbed Mays arms and hurt her!)

"Hey May, look" Max said "What do you mean max?" May asked "Check it out!" Max practically yelled.

"Wow, there are so Many Nurse Joy's!" May said in amazement. "Yeah and every Pokemon Center in the country is run by a Nurse Joy!" max informed the group.

"Oh please, Nurse Joy here has qualities and features that can only be found in her!" Brock said as he grabbed the pink haired nurse's hands "I can tell the difference. You're bangs are a millimeter longer." He finished

"Awesome Brock, you're amazing." Ash said in wonder "You're something else." Max agreed. "He's something else alright…" May said rather dully.

"Nurse Joy!" a voice yelled from the entrance. "Oh look, its officer Jenny!" Nurse Joy announced.

"Not you too! Aww well, I see you're eye lashes are one tenth of an inch longer than other Jenny in the country!" announced the love struck fudge colored skin man "…Yeah, they are!" Jenny replied nervously seeing as she had no clue who this man is, and why he was creeping on her.

'Don't tell me… there's a bunch of officer Jenny's as well…" May asked no one unparticular.

Max turned a page in his book and held it up to his sister "Yep, you got it!" he told her.

"I told you not to tell me…" May complained.

"… But I can tell the difference and I, I'll tell you how!" Brock continued. Jenny had enough of the, in her mind, nutty man and just ignored him. She walked past him towards Nurse Joy "Anyway, Nurse Joy I want to find out if any injured Pokemon have been brought to your center recently." She questioned.

"Why no, why do you ask?" Joy questioned back.

"There have been a few reports of a poacher right in this area!" Jenny told them.

Everybody suddenly tensed and felt a sudden wave of extreme heat. They all looked towards the blond haired teenager of the group who had his hair shadowing his eyes, making him look rather scary.

His Typhlosion's fire was burning a mixture of Black, Blue, Green , and the occasional royal Purple that would pop up. Hana was growling, and for good reason as she had been taken by a poacher when her master, Naruto, was sleeping. When he woke up soon after hearing her whimpers and cries as she was being restrained easily since she had only recently evolved into a Quilava at the time. Naruto brought out his Roserade and used mystical leaf to cut through the restraints in free her and sent those poachers packing into town where they were picked off one by one by various officer Jenny's.

Coming out of his flashback and calming down Jenny continued "Based of his methods, this Pokemon hunter Rico thinks nothing of injuring Pokemon in order to catch them." Que killer intent and heat wave before settling back to normal.

Ash came up with a piece of the blade and net that he took from one of the other trees before coming to the center after Naruto, in a surprising demonstration of strength, crushed the first one to dust. "Look what we found." He said showing the object to the officer (I keep randomly capitalizing words that don't need to be capitalized and I keep having to go back and fix it… IT IS SO FRUSTURATING!).

"Oh dear, this is part of a capture net that is commonly used by poachers. Where did you find it?" Jenny asked. "We found it in the forest. On our way here." Ash replied. "You've got to show me where!" Jenny demanded.

After a bit of walking we find the group at the same clearing that Brock got served hardcore or should I say shitcore… (Yeah I know that one sucked…) "We found it right here!" May informed the officer "Poachers use nets to immobilize their Pokemon targets before the go in for the catch." Jenny explained.

Ash went into a thinking position for a moment… which made him look constipated the his head shot up and twirled to face his traveling companion "Hey Naruto, you said that you're Typhlosion was taken by a poacher once right, so how did it affect her?" Ash asked our blond protagonist.

Naruto closed his eyes as a small breeze swept through his hair moving it ever so slightly, swaying in the wind. He looked serene with that look on his face then he opened his eyes slowly and gazed upon Hana they he turned towards Ash and Jenny, who was surprised that this young man's Pokemon was once taken by poachers.

"After I rescued Hana, Jenny that is my Pokemon's nickname, I had to consle her for about three weeks as she was to scared to go anywhere until I convinced to give give people another try but to always be weary of the people around her so that an incident like that doesn't happen again… the thing is that it is tramatizing to both the Pokemon and if it is a trainers Pokemon that was poached then it is also on their conscious as well, forever engraved into their minds that it happened and there was almost nothing to do but panic until you find a way to get them back, I know I was never the same after that experience… and neither was Hana here. It took us both the three weeks I mentioned and an additional month and a half to get used to society again even longer to let people into the trust zone let along friends." Naruto said with tears in his eyes along with Hana as they sat down and leaned on a tree as the held each other.

(I almost started crying by the end of that paragraph)

Everybody was looking at the two as they let out all of their pent up sadness about the whole experience and how this event brings back a lot of painful memories and sadness.

"Hey look at that!" max yelled. "Tire tracks!" he finished.

'The poachers must be traveling by car. They're still fresh." Jenny stated. 'They couldn't have gotten very far from here." Brock added in agreement with what officer Jenny said.

Ash stood up tall and brought out a Pokeball and stated "Then We'll search from the sky!"

Ash let his Taillow out from its Pokeball and said "Ok search around and see if you can find a car with Pokemon caged on it!" Ash ordered which Taillow followed through with.

Just as Taillow was about to fly off Naruto decided to call out a weird phrase "REACH FOR THE SKY!" (I couldn't help it, it just seamed like a good place to put that in!) everybody looked at Naruto like he grew a second head… Naruto noticed this and tilted his head in confusion "What, Taillow is a bird and birds fly in the sky thus the phrase REACH FOR THE SKY!" with that everybody nodded at Naruto's weird but correct logic.

After a bit of time we find our lovable group running in the direction both Taillow flew in as well as where the tracks lead. Taillow was heard coming back to the group. "Taillow did you see the Poacher yet? Ash asked but instead of answering him the Pokemon turned to Naruto and spoke to him seeing as he can under stand him (Just gonna say that the Taillow is a male) _**"the car is a little bit ahead of us while going at a moderate pace due to the fact that the poacher does not want to lose the caged Pokemon"**_ Taillow told the teen who in turn informed the rest of the group of the information.

Officer Jenny got a determined look on her face and Naruto could have sworn he saw a blazing inferno is her eye sockets instead of actual eyes. "Then please take us to him!" she told the Flying type Pokemon.

After following Taillow for about ten minutes the group heard a huge explosion in the distance and saw a large black cloud of a combination of dust and smoke. 'What was that?" Ash asked totally clueless as to what that is as well as the group seeing as Naruto was the only one to understand what could cause that big of an explosion 'The only thing I can think of that would cause an explosion that big would be a powerful Hyper beam from a Powerful Pokemon which gives us enough information to tell us that this poacher is no pushover when it comes to battling." Naruto explained to the group with them nodding in understanding.

The group ran in the direction of the explosion only to run across the poacher himself looking for all the Pokemon that had escaped is grasp and went to hide "Now, where are you!" he said is a calm but dangerous voice which did not betray how pissed he was at this dilemma.

"There you are! You're under arrest Rico the Pokemon hunter. You're under arrest for Pokemon poaching!" Jenny said in an official tone of voice that left no room for argument.

Unfortunately for her Rico would have none of that "Is that so officer?" Rico said in a very obvious Mocking tone. "Go Fearow!" Rico order his big ugly ass bird with a questionably long nose.

Just as Ash was about to order his Pikachu to attack Naruto beat him to the punch "Hana use Blast Burn! (Oh HELL yes)" he order which Hana replied _**"Gladly!"**_ and so Fearow was completely useless against an attack as powerful as that.

Just as Rico was about to bring out his other Pokemon Jenny told her Growlith to seize all of Rico's Pokeballs. "Now Rico, release all of the Pokemon you have poached!" she demanded.

"You're a little late officer… they all escaped thanks to a bunch of fools…" Rico said in a mixture of anger and depression.

"Huh, is that what the explosion was?" ash asked "Then is must have been the people who saved the Pokemon right?" May stated to which Naruto nodded "Yeah, with all the bad people around it is nice to know that there are good people as well… now if you don't mind Hana you can do IT now just like we agreed!" everybody looked at the trainer and Pokemon duo with confused looks on their faces.

Hana suddenly appeared behind Rico and Powered up a Black Hyper Beam and sent it at Rico's ass thus sending him into the air which knocked him unconscious in the process.

**Ok that's a wrap. Hope you liked it and have a great day. I most likely wont post a chapter tomorrow due to the fact that it is my little sisters 11****th**** birthday but it might just happen so we can all hope.**

**For those of you who are thinking "Oh Typhlosion is too overpowered!" the way I see it is that I have Hana down in my notes as a level 50 Pokemon that was trained beyond the limits that normal trainers train there Pokemon to and on top of that this early in the season I'm having the Pokemon that the group faces be around level 20 – 30 and I don't care if the Pokemon is evolved and should be at like level 55! This is my story not yours!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello Yello Yello, hows it going everybody we're back again once again and today we take a good look at our lives and say "WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE!" **

**No not really but lets get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Pokemon!**

It started off as a beautiful, peaceful day… that is until "Great we're lost, and if the blame belongs to anyone, it's you!" Max yelled at his sister. 'Why is it my fault?" she yelled back "I said we should have taken a right back at that fork in the road, but you insisted on going the other way and now we're lost!" he yelled back 'I said to go this way because this path looked prettier and had all those awesome flowers!" may yelled back once again while Her fiancé Naruto facepalmed at that last argument May said. "Anyway who was in charge of the Poke-Navi, who's doing a better job deserving to be navigator!" May rebutted.

Naruto's eyebrows were twitching to what could be considered an unhealthy level after a few more words Naruto snapped "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled in fury which got the two to stop arguing and hide behind Ash and Brock "Max for the love of all thing considered holy you should know that at the fork in the road was a fifty-fifty chance to end up like this so for all we know this whole situation could have been reversed and may would be blaming you instead of the other way around… and May please next time use deductive reasoning because I know that I drilled that into your head when we were kids and to not let your natural curiosity get the better of you and the whole flower comment for all we know the flowers could have been poisonous or a large swarm of dangerous bug type Pokemon could have attacked us for being near their flowers! SO JUST SHUT UP AND WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DOIN A FUCKING CIVILIZED MANER!" Naruto explained while yelled thee first part and the last part of his explanation.

"… now that, this whole escapade is out of the way it is time to figure out what to do…" Naruto said in a calm and happy tone of voice as his attitude did a massive 180 in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry you guys when Brock and I were travelin' 'round with Misty we probly set the record for the times we got lost!" Ash admitted rather joyfully but Narruto could tell that he was really nervous and depressed about that bit of information.

While May and max Were turned away from each other in a show of giving each other the silent treatment a rustling in a tree nearby caught Ash's "Hey what was that?" he asked "What do you mean Ash?" Brock questioned.

They all turned towards the tree that Ash pointed at and saw a bunch more of the same Pokemon covered in shadows jump through the branches. What Pokemon it is was completely unknown… that is until one stopped in the light.

"It's a Treeko!" Max announced "A Treeko? So this is where they live!" Ash thought out loud.

"They're cute, look at all of them." May said with a smile that Naruto though looked very cute of her. "This must be their territory!" Max stated in amazement. "Good I've been really want'en to catch a Treeko ever since I saw my first one in professor Birches lab!" Ash stated happily. 'This is my first chance to do it!"

(Ok I will just say that I never really liked this episode… yes it was rather heartwarming but all it served to do what to get ash to catch a Treeko and that is not really Exciting so I will just highlight it!)

After some running after they had lunch and worried about Ash a little they found Ash about to battle the Treeko the appeared in the light before and caught him and now they are going to continue their journey to Rustboro City!

After a while… a long while a.k.a. a few days later we find the group huddling around a stewing pot as Naruto makes some of the stew he was famous for in Petalburg before he left on his journey. And they were all drooling in anticipation… even Brock.

Naruto took a sip of the soup with a spoon "Yep its ready! Let's eat!" he announced.

With that said and done everybody let out their Pokemon so that they could eat as well. Brock took care of everybody's Pokemon food except for Naruto seeing as he makes special Pokemon food specific to each of his Pokemon to get them the best nutrients and to give them both strength and beauty for Pokemon contests.

When Treeko was let out he instantly hopped into a nearby tree and popped a twig is mouth "Treeko come back down here! Unless you want to go hungry!" Ash called out

"Maybe he doesn't want to have any of Naruto's famous soup… I don't see why not!" May wondered aloud while not expecting an answer, but she got one anyway. "I don't think that is the case seeing as Treeko are tree dweller Pokemon. Plus their pretty shy, so it's probably just more comfortable up there." Naruto informed the group.

"Oh yeah." Ash acknowledged

A little bit later we find the group finally eating lunch "Yummmmy, Naruto you still make the best soup ever, no offence Brock…" May began and got a "None taken this soup is better than anything I can cook up" from said person "You should really have your own cooking show!" Ash commented between sips of soup. Hell even Treeko looked happy as can be with the soup that Naruto brought up to him so that he could eat,,, which Treeko was thankful for and Thanked said trainer seeing as Naruto could understand him (I know I mention this a lot but I kind of have to explain each Pokemon's reaction to this face. Some will be boring and others I will make comical. Treeko's reaction though was taken with impassiveness and really didn't care much but was happy that he has somebody t talk to late at night when he was out of his Pokeball!)

After a bit we find May's Torchic being snake-handled by a Siviper which was taken care of by Naruto's Latios with a Luster purge.

After a while we find our group hiding in a bush watching Ash's Treeko train until it broke a rock. Then team rocket appeared and captured Pikachu… again…

"Hana! Use Fire Punch to melt the metal then use flame wheel combined with a swift to give them a show of you're beautiful coordination attacks used in contests!" Naruto ordered Hana.

Team rocket was getting their asses handed to them and while that was going on the Siviper from earlier… which Team Rocket Caught was getting it's slithery, scaly body beaten all across the clearing until it was hit by the move that Treeko was working on earlier thus sending crashing into the Rockets. They went flying way far away until they were just a sparkle in the distance.

9I just want to say that I'm sorry for skipping around but I just want to get to Rustboro so we can meet the mystery girl! By the way has anybody seen the new Microsoft surface pro advertisement…? I may not want the product the video add is really cool and it gets engraved into you mind… I'm just like "OMG DON'T BE OVER PUT IT BACK ON!" but yeah back to the story)

It's a new day in the Hoenn Region and we find the Power Rang… I mean our lovable group of good guys battling bad guys… so that's not right…. Anyway we find them looked out over a cliff while setting their sights on the city I front of them (Has anybody noticed how every time they come across a new city they are on top of a cliff?).

"Mmm, Ahhh, that smells great!" may said dreamily which got questionable looks from everybody, well everybody except Naruto as he knew May all too well and knew what she missed… Civilization!

"What smell sis? You mean the ever so great smell of air pollution, garbage, or the car exhaust/" max question his relative.

Naruto decided to enlighten Max "What she means is the smell of the big city. Seeing as she is a city girl and knowing her as well as I do there is a good reason why she was cranky the whole way through the forest…" he got an indignant "HEY!" "Like I said she is a city girl therefore she missed the place where people make money and do things like shopping… Civilization!" Naruto explained to the brother who is apparently clueless to his own sisters interests and what she is like… yeah what a good brother he is!

"You're right Naruto… I guess we've been travelin' for so long in thee woods I forgot what it smells like!" Ash confessed.

After they walked into the city that they decided to stop in along the way to Rustboro May spoke up "You know what they say, you can take the girl out of the city but you can't take the city out of the girl, now can you…" may began which got Naruto to say the ever so friendly "No offence but that just makes you sound pathetic…" "HEY" she shouted indignantly. 

"What? You know it's true. You even admitted it when we were younger and said you would stop saying that phrase we would leave to go outside of town… are you a woman of your word or not?" Naruto questioned his fiancé in a scolding but friendly manner.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that… ok I will stop saying it… even if I really want to say it I will TRY to refrain from saying it." May promised him.

Naruto nodded and let her continue from where she left off. 'Now where should we start? Window shopping followed up with dinner at a fancy restaurant, and then let's see" May started listing things off, much to Naruto's ire. Don't get him wrong he loves her to death, but sometimes she does things that just annoy him to no end.

"Heh, it's been a long time since I ate a good burger!" Ash confessed with his eyes glazing over at the thought of a good burger.

"This would also be a really good time to stock up on supplies!" Brock informed the group as well as stressing the fact that they were running low of their various supplies. "So, all right…" he said while bringing out a book "let's check out the town map."

May suddenly pushed Ash out of the way and looked over Brock's shoulder to look at the map "Wow I didn't know you had that! Quick let's go!" May said excitedly.

"I bet if we look really hard we can find some cool, in the city type Pokemon!" Max wondered.

"Yeah, do you think we could get something to eat first?" Ash asked as his stomach sounded like a magnitude seven going off demonstrating just how hungry he is.

Max turned away from him and smiled "Yeah, Ok I might as well just go with ya." Max agreed.

"Awesome, hey we're gonna go get something to eat, ok guys?" Ash said to them. "Thats good, then we can meet back at the Pokemon center!" Brock added in. "Yeah!" the group, minus Naruto who nodded, yelled in agreement.

"While you all go do you're things I'm going to wander off on my own since I have some things to take care of while I'm here and I also have a few people that agreed to meet up with me here!" Naruto said as he walked off.

Naruto walked off into the city and met two of his old friends who are in Hoenn for the month and thought it would be a good idea to bring him two Pokemon eggs.

He walked into the Pokemon center and walked up to the two teenage twins in green shirts and blue jeans "Roger, Mike, how have you both been!" he asked the twins.

They nodded to him "We have been good thank you for asking. Now we brought the two Pokemon eggs that we said that we came across while here in the Hoenn Region then we are heading back to Sinnoh… I assume you are going to go come back to Sinnoh soon to take the gym challenge seeing as you were the winner of the grand festival there last year…" Mike said as everybody that was interested in contests and as well as the people who have competed in them, turned to him in are and admiration and recognition. Some even went into fan girl/boy mode seeing they were major fans of his.

Roger took off his backpack and brought out the two Pokemon eggs inside. One of them is white with blue snowflakes decorating it. The second one is a dark grey color with what looked like black crescent like blades and black claws. Naruto looked at the eggs then at the twins and smiled which had the girls around the center fainting from his ,in their mind, perfect smile. He nodded to the twins "Thank you now I have to call professor Birch and my father to send over a few Pokemon… so if you excuse me I have things I must do after this is done such as eat lunch and meet back up with my traveling companions." He told his two best friends as they were the two that he traveled Sinnoh with after the whole Poaching incident.

Naruto walked over to the video phone (Is that what it is because that's what it resembles to me) and called up Professor Birch when he picked up he smiled "Ahh, Naruto what can I do for you!" he asked with a happy voice as he saw his godson (That's right people!)

"I'm fine that you." Naruto replied with a happy voice as well, beforse his face turned into one of seriousness and determination "Professor…It's time I take Hoenn by storm… send them over while I send you two of my Pokemon…" Naruto finished to which Birch nodded and told Naruto to send over the Pokemon he was going to send… which were his Latios and Latias (Don't worry they will be seen again later on.).

Birch ran off somewhere and came back with three luxury balls and sent them over to his godson "There you go I'm surprised that you knew one of them was here but seeing as you know you're father as well as you do it should not surprise me that you would know that he visits me on a regular basis… anyway good luck with both the gym challenges and the contests… I'll talk to you later as I have some things to attend too seeing as my newest assistant looks like he is going to break something…*sigh* it's so hard to find good help these days…" he said before the screen went blank Naruto took the three balls and threw them into the air and called out "Roserade, Pikachu (Yell yeah!), Empoleon come on out!" said Pokemon came out and looked at their trainer then ran up to him and hugged him in happiness. "Ok girls, lets take this region by storm!" Naruto said before the two eggs he has with him in his backpack started to glow so Naruto brought them out and everybody in the center looked on with anticipation and curiosity as to which Pokemon would hatch out of the eggs.

When the eggs finished glowing and broke apart the Pokemon turned out to be a Shiny Absol and a Snowrunt. Everybody saw them then looked back at Naruto and noticed a device attacked to his headband activate and form a screen in front of his left eye and they could see that is was in all actuality a Pokedex that was very advanced and looked like it gave of type advantages, the level of strength and move pool of opposing Pokemon as well as his own, as well as other things.

Naruto took a look at his Snowrunt and got the level, gender which he was happy about since it was a female… can anybody say Froslass, move pool, and level (I'm going to have all Pokemon that hatch from eggs automatically be at level 20 for development purposes since having a level five Pokemon verses a level fourteen Pokemon is a death wish. So yeah). Naruto saw the move pool and was very happy so he brought out a Dawn stone and held it up to his new Snowrunt and asked her to touch the stone so that she could evolve and become stronger. She was more than happy to do this so she touched the stone with her head and evolved in the Ghost/Ice duel type Pokemon known as Froslass which added even more attacks to her move pool. He looked at it and grinned at the list

_Froslass_

_Level 20_

_Moveset: Powder Snow, Leer, Double team, Astonish, icy wind, confuse ray, Ominous Wind, Wake-up Slap, Ice Shard, Hail, Blizzard, Destiny Bond, water pulse, Toxic, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Protect, thunderbolt, psychic, shadow ball, shock wave, Attract, Avalanche, thunder wave, ice punch, signal beam, weather ball, bite, headbutt, ice fang, crunch._

_Absol: shiny_

_Level 20_

_Moveset: Scratch, Quick attack, razor wind, bite, swords dance, double team, slash, future sight, toxic, hail, sunny day, ice beam, blizzard, hyper beam, protect, rain dance, iron tail, thunderbolt, thunder, shadow ball, shock wave, flamethrower, fire blast, aerial ace, body slam, double edge, rock slide, Faint attack._

Naruto then turned to his other Pokemon just to get an update ob their move pool as well (this is for the readers benefit so that you understand what moves the Pokemon have and the fact that I got the moves off of )

_Typhlosion: female (Green/Blue flame/ black when angry)_

_Level 50_

_Moveset: Blast Burn, quick attack, flame wheel, swift, flamethrower, toxic, sunny day, hyper beam, protect, earthquake, dig, brick break, double team, fire blast, aerial ace, mega punch, mega kick, body slam, double edge, counter, rock slide, thunder punch, fire punch, crush claw._

_Pikachu: shiny: female (Starter)_

_Level 64_

_Moveset: Volt Tackle, sweet kiss, attract, charm, thunder wave, iron tail, thunderbolt, rain dance, thunder, double team, shock wave, mega punch, mega kick, body slam, double edge, counter, seismic toss, swift, mud slap, reversal, wish, quick attack, slam, agility, light screen, brick break, thunderpunch. _

_Roserade: female, level 45: weather ball, mega drain, magical leaf, toxic, venoshock, hyper beam, protect, return, shadow ball, double team, sludge bomb, attract, swords dance, sleep powder, synthesis, razor leaf, leaf storm, seed bomb, giga drain, petal dance, extremespeed, swift_

_Empoleon: female,_

_Level 47: _

_Moveset: swords dance, peck, metal claw, bubblebeam, brine, aqua jet, mist, drill peck, hydro pump, water pulse, toxic, hail, ice beam, blizzard, hyper beam, protect, earthquake, return, dig, brick break, double team, aerial ace, attract, steel wing, shadow claw, avalanche, rock slide, grass knot, pluck, flash cannon, hydro cannon, icy wind, iron defense, signal beam, headbutt, supersonic, yawn, agility, aqua ring, featherdance, _

Naruto Smirked at his Pokemon which was mirrored by them as the people in the center looked on in awe at the powerful Pokemon that the contest champion of Sinnoh has as friends and Partners in life.

After Naruto got reaquanted with his Pokemon along with introducing the two new Pokemon to the group Naruto brought out sone supplies and started to make Pokemon food specific to each type of Pokemon and their tastes as well as what types of attacks they are normally strong so that he could raise the power of their weaker moves to gain the upper hand against Pokemon who are resistand to physical attacks or special attacks depending on the Pokemon. He occasionally added an ingreediant to accent the type of contest he would use each Pokemon in such as Tough, Smart, beauty, cool, and cute.

The different trainers and contestants watched with wonder as they noticed that the food that Naruto made for his Pokemon were made to make his Pokemon much more powerful as well as raise their chances in contests to raise the effectiveness of the attacks and to show off their Beauty among other things.

They were all so immersed in thought that they didn't notice Naruto's Pokemon finish their food and all but his Pikachu retuned to their luxury balls… because just like Ash's Pikachu it does not like to be confined in pokeballs but will go inside of it when necessary in order to be safe.

After that he got up and left with his Richu colored Pikachu on his shoulder. After a while he came across Brock, May, Ash, and Max talking with a rather preppy looking man explaining what this mansion they were standing in front of was going to demolished and that a bunch of Shroomish used to live on these very grounds. Nobody noticed Naruto walk up behind the preppy man. He stood right behind the man with nobody noticing except the workers, who were snickering at how oblivious everybody was.

After the story was finished Naruto made himself known "Well…" he began which made everybody freak out and shoot around five feet into the air. "If you don't mind me stating a theory" Naruto started again and received a nod from the man who's grandfather owned the property that they were standing on. "I would have to say that since you said that this place use to be swarming with Shroomish that maybe with the forest being cut down, they all moved into the mansion itself to feel some semblance of safety and in remembrance of your grandpa. I'm sure that with the forest being cut down that they at least want the manor to be safe from harm as these strange happenings are most likely from the Shroomish. It sounds like they are all using their Stun Spore, and Sleep Power attacks in order to keep people out of the mansion so that they can live in peace." Naruto explained and everyone, even the workers thought about it, and the strange happening and about the move pool for Shroomish. They agreed that it was a definite explanation but they had to be sure… the problem is, who would be the one to go in and find out the truth.

It was decided that the famous group consisting of Naruto, May, Max… you get the idea, known for the trouble they get into without even knowing it, would be the ones to go into the manor along with the grandson of the deceased owner from years ago.

As soon as they walked though the door the tense atmosphere was brocken by the ever so bubbly May, who only gets like this when something weird, strange, or… has to do with… Fashion!

"Wow this is so exciting!" May said giddy with excitement.

'Hey Shroomish Come on out Shroomish!" Max called out to the friend he made… which is apparently one of the Shroomish that went into this Manor increasing the possibility of Naruto's theory being the actual truth.

"Shroomish, where are you Shroomish? Come on, you can come out now!" Ash called out to the one her met earlier in the day.

The preppy man walked up "No sign of it in this part of the house, guess we'll just have to look in a different part of the house… most likely farther inside." he said. Brock was cowering behind Naruto.

He looked at Brock "Hey man do you want me use one of my Pokemon to put you to sleep and I can carry you on my back so that you don't have to worry about this?" he asked the darker skinned Ex-gym leader.

He nodded to Naruto "Yes thank you, I am in your debt if there is anything you need from me later just let me know… ok." He said to which our favorite blond haired trainer chuckled and nodded, then Brought out his Roserade and had her use Sleep Powder on his friend to help him have a better conscious without having to worry about all the things he is afraid of. Ah, the wonders of a nice refreshing dreamless sleep.

Naruto recalled his Pokemon and caught up to them just as they opened a double door that led to a room with a stone fireplace and a whimpering Shroomish with a light blue sash tied into a bow on it's head.

"Look! It's Shroomish!" Max said happily.

"Shroomish, we found you!" ash said just as excited.

"You were there is a Shroomish in here Ash, but that is still not enough to prove Naruto's theory." Preppy dude said in a smile.

Max jogged up to the Shroomish that Naruto guessed, just by seeing the sash that it is the one that Max and Ash ran in to earlier in the day. "Shroomish, what's wrong?" asked the Pokemon in concern. "Why did you run off like that?" he spoke again.

"Look guys it's shivering." May commented. More Shroomish came into the room and huddled together with the first one "Look, there's a whole bunch more of them!" Max said while smiling at Naruto signaling that he now thought that his theory is correct.

"Do you think their afraid of something? Maybe Naruto is right… maybe they just want to live here in peace." Ash thought loud.

Just as they were realizing that Naruto's theory was a definite fact the tile floor exploded and the team rocket rejects started to sing their idiotic theme song which was true about one thing… at the end of every battle with them they seam to always be hit with an attack that sends them blasting off into the distance… not light speed but still pretty fast.

Just as they were about to catch the Shroomish Naruto looked at the Pikachu on his shoulder which everybody seamed to notice at that moment showing exactly how observant they all were.

He nodded to his rare Pikachu "Pikachu… use volt tackle!" he said in a dead voice that showed how little he cared for these fools. And like they always say they blasted off again!

After that display of power all of the Shroomish that lived in the mansion came out and thanked our blond hero for his help

'I'm afraid that this mansion will have to be torn down but I'm going to plant another forest of trees so that all of these Shroomish can have a place to call home again." Preppy dude of the preps said in a kind and happy voice

"everything turned out fine after all!" May stated with everybody agreeing with that statement. "yeah they'll be back in the forest just like they should be!" Brock added getting another round of nods and voiced agreements.

A few days past by since the whole Shroomish incident and now we find our bunch of friends in a clearing watching the masses of Pokemon in the area everyone seamed to be enjoying the Pokemon sightings… well everybody except Naruto and Ash who looked at each other, nodded and said "There is something unsettling about this…" at the same time.

Max then pointed to small cliff above them and what de we see… tweedy dumb tweedy dee… wait, what… oh it's just a small pack of Mightyena. They jumped down and surrounded the pack of humans. "What are they?" Ash asked.

"They're Mightyena!" Max replied. Mightyena?" Ash repeated as he brought out his Pokedex while Naruto unique Pokedex activated. And got the information he need and what moves he should use against them and how effective each one would be to each respective Pokemon.

Naruto was going to let Brock, Ash, and May handle this battle but he noticed that these Pokemon were stronger then theirs so Naruto decided to help out "Pikachu use quick attack to get them all close together in the air then use three quick but powerful Brick Break attacks to knock them out!" Naruto told his trusty partner.

After they were knocked out the pre evolved form of Mightyena came out and attacked them as well only to be knocked out by a volt tackle. After that happened a woman came rushing out of the wood and started tending to the wolf looking Pokemon's wounds.

After she deemed them to be in ok condition she stood up and glared at Naruto "What are you all doing here! Don't you all know that this is a Pokemon reserve?" she asked in a dangerous yet curious voice.

Naruto walked up and started into her eyes with an emotionless look on his face "look lady, if we knew this was a Pokemon reserve we would have not even entered, but since we are here and are found a lot of Pokemon around here we wandered father in so we could see the sights. We were not intending on catching any Pokemon, we just wanted to see what there is to see. Then we would move on our way to Rustboro City since Myself and The kid in the red hat, Ash have a gym battle to attend to there (we will also meet the mystery girl and go into detail as to how she is acquainted with Naruto before she joins the group)."

"Rustboro City, oh sorry, I just have to careful all the time since we cometimes get poachers who…" once again a tense atmosphere came into existence at Naruto had his hair shadowing his eyes and the girl had her mouth covered by As. He whispered into her ear "the word Poacher is Taboo when Naruto is around since some of his Pokemon were taken by poachers before he rescued them… he has never forgiven himself so try not to mention the word while he is around…" the girl nodded and Ash let go of the girl while Naruto calmed himself down.

"I'm Katrina; I'm the ranger for this Pokemon reserve!" Katrina introduced herself as did the others. When Brock introduced himself Naruto had his Froslass out which Naruto had her use Wake-up Slap which instead of wake him up, knocked him into the world of sleepy sleepy, dreamy dreamy land.

After a bit of talking and walking they went to the reserve center and met many different Pokemon which were injured. While they spent time there and helping out a few Pokemon became quite content with being around Naruto and Asked if they could come with him when he left the reserve. These Pokemon where a shiny Ninetails, a shiny Combuskin, and a shiny Zangoose.

When Naruto was about to leave and the shiny Pokemon that wanted to come with him were standing by his side Katrina jumped to the conclusion that he was stealing them but after a long explanation and after she got the confirmation from the Pokemon she bid them goodbye and safe travels with their new trainer.

Naruto used his Pokedex to look up their levels and Moves:

_Ninetails: shiny: female_

_Nickname given by Naruto: Kyu (yep gotta have a female Kyuubi in this story. Normally I would decide against it but ehh why the hell not!)_

_Level 43_

_Moveset: ember, quick attack, will-o-wisp, confuse ray, flamethrower, fire spin, iron tail, return, dig, double team, fire blast, attract, body slam, double edge, swift, faint attack, hypnosis, disable, howl, heat wave, charm._

_Combusken: shiny: female_

_Level 34_

_Moveset: scratch, focus energy, ember, double kick, peck, sand attack, bulk up, quick attack, slash, mirror move, sky uppercut, focus punch, toxic, protect, return, dig, brick break, double team, flamethrower, fire blast, aerial ace, attract, overheat, swords dance, mega punch, mega kick, counter, rock slide, dynamicpunch, thunderpunch, fire punch, swift._

_Zangoose: Shiny: female_

_Level 38_

_Moveset: quick attack, swords dance, slash, pursuit, crush claw, detect, false swipe, water pulse, toxic, sunny day, ice beam, blizzard, protect, rain dance, giga drain, return, solar beam, iron tail, thunderbolt, thunder, dig, shadow ball, brick break, double team, shock wave, flamethrower, fire blast, aerial ace, rest, snore, sleep talk, attract, mega punch, mega kick, body slam, double edge, counter, thunder wave, rock slide, dynamic punch, endure, ice punch, swift, thunder punch, fire punch, double kick, razor wind._

Naruto grinned "Welcome to the family girls as soon as you get into these love balls you will be sent to Professor Birch, don't worry you wont bee there for long. As soon as I get to the next city I will get you girls over here so you can help me with battles and we can have fun together! What do you say?" Naruto asked his three new pokemon.

"**Sounds great/thank you/I can't wait!"** they said in the order of Zangoose, Combusken, then Ninetails.

(I have special plans for this Ninetails. Don't worry about her for a while just keep in mind that I have plans and that I have another seven hours from this point that I'm typing until I upload this chapter!)

About a week later we find our lovable group in a clearing with a lake that everybody decided to relax in and swim… well everybody except Naruto who was still at the Pokemon center a ways back that they came across so that he could switch a few Pokemon out.

After a few minutes of swimming a rustling I in the bushes caught everyone's attention as they thought a Pokemon was planning to jump out and attack them just the Mightyena did before on the reserve.

They were about to get out of the water and attack when the bushes moved to let the figure come into the clearing. They tensed only to find out that it was Naruto followed by his Pokemon that he apparently let out of their pokeballs so that they could get some fresh air.

The Pokemon with him are his Ninetails, Zangoose, Combusken, Froslass, Absol, and apparently he added a new Pokemon to his team. This Pokemon just so happened to be a Pokemon from ancient times. This Pokemon is known as Kabutops… the most feared hunter of it's time and most likely is even in this modern day. Kabutops seamed to be rather happy to be with Naruto. It also looked really powerful. Naruto saw his friends in the lake and decided to sit down by the lake and his Ninetails trotted up to him to lay in his lap and Naruto was happy to oblige.

Naruto's head snapped up to look at his fellow trainer that were relaxing in the lake when he heard his Fiancé scream in fright. Naruto didn't really worry about since he figured that it was probably just some Pokemon that came up to them and most likely wanted them out of their territory as they were trespassing and were about to get violent soon. But like Naruto said… No worries.

Then when the Lotad sent the members of the group that were in the lake into the air and onto shore a bossy red headed kid came up and tried to give them a lecture then she turned to Naruto and tried to lecture him for a while until she noticed all of his Pokemon glaring at her which caused her to back away fearfully.

After that she pretty much dragged the group to her home where her sister in turn scolded her about being rude to visitors. She introduced herself and her sister and told them about her flower shop.

After Brock tried Flirting with the older sister of the two she ignored him and asked them if they wanted to stay for a slice of pie. "Sis, please kick that blond haired guy out…. Please, he scares me!" she pleaded.

Naruto sweatdropped at that comment "The only reason you're scared of me is because when you tried to lecture me my Pokemon didn't like that and glared at you, which should have gotten though to you to just back off… I am sorry for my Pokemon's actions but the reason for the actions is not so forgivable…" Naruto explained/defended which got the older sister to nod in understanding

"Now Natalie, what have you learned from that experience?" Nicole asked her sister

"To not order people around when their Pokemon are out and about due to the fact that they will most likely defend their trainer…" she said while sulking. "Very good!" Nicole said happily due to the fact that her sister learned a valuable life lesson.

After they ate some pie they went back outside and let their Pokemon out to get some fresh air.

"Absol, Froslass, Kabutops, Kyu, Combusken, Zangoose! Come on out!" Naruto yelled as he let his Pokemon out. The three people who ran the Flower shop looked at all of his Pokemon in awe and then noticed the rarity of his Absol, Ninetails, Combusken, and Zangoose due to their colors being different than the Normal Pokemon of their respective species. "wow look at all of his rare Pokemon… That's so COOL!" the once rude Natalie said then yelled the last part in admiration of his rare Pokemon.

After that they went and looked at the garden and learned about the different berry's and what they did for Pokemon. They all looked at Naruto and saw that he was sleeping while standing up. May looked at his fiancé in confusion and anger that he wasn't paying attention to the information so she bonked him on the head which woke him up.

"Why weren't you paying attention?!" she asked in anger. Naruto smiled and his dimension arm glowed and everybody gasped at when appeared out of the arm. What appeared are baskets upon baskets of all different kinds of berry's along with instructions and lists of different combinations for Pokemon food as well as recopies for regular human food that can be used with the berry's!

"this is why I wasn't paying attention and catching up on sleep… I have extensive knowledge on berry's and they uses as well as the different combinations that can be used for different types of Pokemon what effects they will have of each type. I have also catalogued what berry's work best with which specific species of Pokemon such as Lotad and Pikachu through trial and error. The Pokemon were very satisfied with the finished product if I do say so myself." Naruto said getting a round of gasps at all of the work he has gone through to help Pokemon "I may not be a breeder but I do like to know what types of food would be best suited for my Pokemon for Pokemon contests!" he finished which got smiles all round due to the fact that he loves to help people and Pokemon alike.

"Now that I think about it… what if you're name?" Nicole asked the blond haired man.

Naruto smiled "My name is Naruto Namikaze." He announced to the female who is only around a year older than him as he is fifteen while May is thirteen… that would make her sixteen or so.

The trio of flower shop workers gasped and Nicole smiled "Oh so you're the one that my mother set up a marriage contract with, before she passed away!" (I was looking through all of the possibilities for the second girl and I thought why not Nicole from episode twelve. She may not be a trainer in the show but I will make her one as well as de age her form around 18-20 years old to sixteen and her sister Rita will be the one who is 18-20… that and she looks damn fine if I say so myself) she said happy that she finally got to meet her mystery man of a fiancé.

Later on around night time Team doof… I mean Team Rocket started rounding up all of the Lotad until Pikachu stopped them along with a very brave Lotad.

The next day when the group was about to leave, Nicole and her sister along with her helper were standing in front of the group as Nicole told her sister along with the shop helper that she was going to tag along and travel with her fiancé and his friends.

She had her Pokemon from when she was a trainer before she opened her flower shop. She may have never challenged any gyms or participated in any Pokemon contest but she still loved a good battle against fellow trainers.

The Pokemon that she used to train with that she is bringing along with her are her Feraligatr, Rapidash, Umbreon, Metang, Serperior, and Garchomp. Now she is ready to go out on the road as a trainer once more and explore the world beyond Hoenn once she has competed in the Hoenn league… that is if her Fiancé decides to do that as well or if he just wants to settle down together… she will be happy just the same.

After traveling a bit May was assaulted by a Beutifly "Ah, get off!" may complained while Naruto sniggered and Nicole giggled at her fiancé's other fiancé plight.

"Looks like you made a new friend." Ash said while looking amused by the situation. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled while trying to shake the butterfly looking Pokemon off of her head."

"Sorry!" the group heard while two people ran up to them "Heeeelooo!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks… well until Naruto picked up a nearby log (Naruto is very strong!) and whacked Brock upside the head sending him into dreamland (I am a designating Naruto to be the one who stops Brock in every episode seeing as I thought up tons of ideas of how to stop Brock while making it comical!).

"if you don't mind me asking… are you training you're Beautifly for that Pokemon contest?" Max asked to which the woman nodded 'As a matter of fact I was! Unfortunately a few of the attacks went a little bit wrong…" she admitted.

"That's probably my fault… Venomoth's whirlwind was far too strong. It was a hopeless failure." Said the man next to her. "my names Janet by the way." The girl introduced herself and the guy also followed suit "And I'm Chazz! How's it goin?" he told them.

"uh, I'm Ash." "And I'm May!" "And I'm Max!" "Brock suddenly popped up out of nowhere seeing as he was left all the way on the other side of the clearing in dreamland.

"Hello, I'm Nicole pleased to meet you!" Nicole said with a smile on her face which Naruto thought made her look much more beautiful. Naruto found out that she has such a big heart open for both people and Pokemon alike. As the two of them got to know each other Naruto and Nicole grew close… closer than Naruto and May due to the fact that while Naruto knows a lot about may… she may be funny, but complains a lot. Nicole is funny as well but is a voice of reason.

Flashback!

Naruto looked at Nicole and said to her "Your voice sounds like a melody so soft and sweet; it just draws your attention and causes people to stop and listen to that soft, sweet melody. That is what you are Nicole, you're Sweet and Beautiful and I wouldn't have you any other way… you're perfect in my eyes… so is May, though she may be rowdy at times, she is a sweet girl with loads of great qualities" after he said that they cuddled under a tree staring up into the cloudless night watching as the pokemon around them came out into the nightlife. _"If only this night was forever!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto smiled softly which Nicole noticed as he looked into her eyes, kissed her lips softly and started to sing.

(If everyone cared by Nickelback)

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**And I'm singing**

**Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**

**And in the air the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong **

**And teach them all to sing along**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**And as we lie beneath the stars**

**We realize how small we are**

**If they could love like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could be**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**When nobody died…**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried**

**If everyone loved and nobody lied**

**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd see the day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day, we'd seethe day**

**When nobody died**

**We'd see the day that nobody died**

When Naruto finished he was immediately kissed by Nicole. Then they just hugged and snuggled together after Naruto got a blanket to cover themselves up with as to not get cold from the slightly cold night. As they fell asleep the two of them had one thought in mind _"this is going to be one wild adventure with you by my side…"_ with that last thought they let sleep gracefully claim their bodies.

End flashback!

Naruto was snapped back to reality when he noticed that it was his turn to introduce himself. "oh sorry I was lost in thought… My name is Naruto Namikaze…" insert gasp of recognition "pleased to make your acquaintance!" Naruto said while holding his hand out to the Janet who shook his hand. He then turned to the man known as Chazz and held out his hand for him to shake in greeting which was taken with enthusiasm.

"So, it is true! You are here in Hoenn… I guess we have no chance do we now Chazz?" Janet asked the man with sadness in her voice until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me as I won't be participating in this contest, but I will be in other contests aiming to get into the grand festival, but I am also going for the Hoenn League as well. So I have my hands busy and wont be able to participate as much as I would like, but it will be enough!" Naruto told the downtrodden female who perked up at his kind words. "Now I heard that you are having trouble with you're coordination attacks… if you don't mind…. How about I help you out? I love to help out aspiring contestants practice for the contests as I just guide them through with basic things and leave them with more pointers and wait for the contest so that that I don't really know what you're going to do, which adds to my happiness that people are able to take what I teach them and change it t suit their style. It makes for some amazingly beautiful contests!" both Chazz and Janet nodded with enthusiasm. "Yes, Thank you!" they both thanked Naruto happily due to that fact that they will bee mentored by a famous coordinator like him, even if it is only for part of that day.

After Ash asked if they could all enter the contest they found out that the number of contestants is limited and there might still be a chance. Only to find out that all the spots have already been filled up. They all for passes to watch the proformance… well except Naruto was seen by the host of the contest and asked him to be a judge for the contest… and the man wouldn't take no for an answer.

While Naruto was given a crash course on how to judge which Naruto took head on, Ash was having his Pikachu learn Iron Tail so he could have a chance against the Rustboro gym since the leaders uses Rock type Pokemon.

When the show went live and the announcer showed along with the judges people noticed that instead of the usual three judges there were four for this contest and many people were surprised who the new judge is.

For our Judges we have the commissioner of the Contest committee, Sukizo head of the Pokemon enthusiast club, Nurse Joy, and our special guest Judge since he didn't make it to registration in time, Naruto Namikaze the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival!" he announced as the crowd went wild at the mention of the Fact that Naruto is a judge of this contest… which the contestants felt very happy at this opportunity to show their skills and impress the famous coordinator known as Naruto.

The contest went by rather fast with many impressive shows of beauty and skill of each of the Pokemon shown. Naruto gave both constructive and destructive criticism to each and every one of the contestants but gave them pointers on how to eliminate the errors they made. After the contest was almost over team rocket decided to show up and Naruto brought out his Ninetails known as Kyu.

"Kyu use swift on them, the light up the swift attack with several will-o-wisp attacks from each of your tails while spinning on your front fore paw to make them explode in an array of colors. After that follow up with a double team/fire spin combo to finish them off!" Naruto ordered his Ninetails. Everyone who was watching the battle either live or on television were imersed in the beauty, power, and accuracy of the moves displayed by the famous coordinator, showing exactly why he won the Sinnoh grand festival.

After he sent them packing and received a thank you for helping out and asking if he will be competing future contests and getting a "Absolutely" as a reply which caused even more applause from the crowd, and slight depression from the contestants.

With that out of the way Naruto along with his two Fiancé's, Max, Ash, and Brock left toward Rustboro city for Naruto's, Ash's, and Nicole's first gym battle in the Hoenn league!

While traveling towards the city May caught a Wurmple. And they finally saw Rustboro City in the distance.

**OH MY FUCKING GOD this is the end of the 19****th**** page of this chapter… it Is now 12:36 am on the east coast and I am fucking tired as hell due to the fact that I had to work today, help set up for my sisters birthday party AND write this chapter. So don't expect a new chapter for about another two or three days as this took a lot out of me! So peace!**


	6. author note

**Hey everyone just uploading this Author Note do to the fact that people are questioning me! **

**First off **

**Yeah a lot of his Pokemon are shiny but not all of them. His Absol, Dusknoir, weavile among others that he has with the Professor are Male Pokemon.**

**People seam to think Naruto is getting a harem of Pokemon… HE IS NOT GETTING THAT! **

**As to why MOST of them are female… I don't know the way that they looked is really feminine to me and that damn KABUTOPS IS MALE PEOPLE! SO STOP SAYING ALL HIS POIKEMON ARE FEMALE! HIS ABSOL IS ALSO A MALE POKEMON!**

**I got a review about how the way this is written. The reviewer stated that this story is written like a K rated story… honestly I wouldn't really know because I mostly rated M and occasional T ok so I do not read K so I had no idea**

**Also on that note as why it is rated M and not K is due to that face of a number of things such as **

**language**

**sexual comments **

**groping… lots of it, which actually starts in the next chapter**

**there will be a time or two when the group will come across a rape seen before the person is taken into custody**

**Actual Lemons. Yes there will be implied as well because I'm not going to write a damn Lemon for every time they go at it**

**For the record yes I am 17 you dumbass I was born of August first in the year 1996 so I only turned seventeen recently… calm down dude you're almost as bad as the one guy the went on for a long time in his long ass review while calling me a pedophile the whole time… this is why try to ignore the stupid Reviews.**

**Anyway to any of you who have any more questions Just PM me seeing as I am always checking my for Reviews or PM's. So far I have responded to each and every single PM and I'm happy to say that I have gotten my fair share… not as much as the bigger guys but still enough.**

**Now have a nice day while I work on you're damn next fucking chapter as well as skype with Bloodyhound17… because I can and I send him ideas for his stories… how do you think he comes up with a bunch of his ideas? He brainstorms with me!**

**Now go away until the next chapter is up and running!**


	7. it's over 100k

OH YEAH PEOPLE THE PITITION THAT PEOPLE HAVE SIGNED TO STOP SOPA IS FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNERS SO THAT IS AWESOME NOW LETS CELACTRATE WITH ME GETTING NEW CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!

HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS AND NARUTO'S POKEMON ADVENTURE ARE THE TWO STORIES THAT WON THE POLL!


End file.
